mimafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
A Magician and a Princess, and... (Continuation) The princess rebukes Mima for handling her so rudely, and wants an apology, but the magician only whines about her hitting him, also demanding an apology. While they are insulting each other, Ajaccio appears at the edge of the cliff, ordering them to return. They both apologize to Ajaccio. Mima then asks Prishtina why she wants to become a magician, and for what she wants to use magic, if what she said is really all. He wants to know if it is because she feels embarrassed to be the only one in her bloodline without magic, and if she is not just whining. Prishtina is offended by him suggesting that, telling him that she has a heavy responsibility to carry since her very choices and shortcomings decide the fate of the kingdom. At that, Mima gives her the advice to just 'chose well', because then, she wouldn't need magic. The princess repeats angrily that she must be able to use magic to prevent the kingdom falling into ruin, only to get a offer of help in return that infuriates her even more, since she tried to get his help all along. Ajaccio interrupts their fight again. The Perfect Magician When night falls, Prishtina asks Mima to accompany her. Mima remarks that he intended to return to the forest, but the princess tells him stay the night. She leads the magician to a tall building with a great hall inside. The walls are lined with colorful murals and she shows Mima a picture of her late father, the previous king, who passed away at the age of 35. Mima notices mana crystals falling from the sky in the picture, prompting Prishtina to explain that creating mana crystals is the magic of the royal family and that the whole kingdom practically runs on the usage of mana crystals and a shortage would result in chaos. This is the reason for her wanting to become a magician. Mima, seeing her sad face, offers to create mana crystals for her instead. While she thinks about his offer, and decides to take it, Mima snuck off behind a curtain and sat down on the throne of the First King, commenting 'How nice.'. Prishtina tries to get him off the throne, to no avail, when he suddenly proposes her a deal. He will give her a riddle to solve, and if she solves it, he will give her two kinds of magic. Sceptical, the princess wants to hear the riddle first. It is to find the meaning of the words inscribed on the throne of the First King. Prishtina asks Mima who he really is, and gets a playful 'Mima' as answer, angering her again. Eventually, he throws her a yellow mana crystal, answering that he is 'The world's most Perfect Magician'. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia *Contrary to Prishtina's impression, Mima did pay attention to her explanation earlier. *Mima likes to provoke Prishtina into showing her angry 'ugly' face. *It can be presumed that mana crystals serve as a source of energy for the kingdom. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1